Well I'll be a Yellow Man's Ugly Chimp
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Poor Mojo has been chimpnapped and takened to Springfield. Trying to form alliances with Sideshow Bob goes wrong, and working with Mr. Burns, even more wrong. He hates this town and wants to go home, but there is no way home. He's stuck. R/R
1. Chapter 1

IB:Yah, a crossover of my two fave shows. Simpsons and Powerpuffs

Clad:Review and get a free monkey.

Disclaimer:We don't own anything.

Prologue

The City of Townsville. Here we have a great community with great people..But there's also those who are not so great, The ones we call the villains. Who are always up to trouble. Him is particularly evil, the most dangerous, the most uh..."One, two, one two." Him said doing his aerobics.

Well, um, Sedusa! Oh, there's no one more evil than this wretch, she's so vile, so, uh,"I'm looking for a new hairstyle, one that well make me look even sexier," Sedusa told the hairdresser."

"Oh, I doubt that's possible," said the entranced hairdresser.

Oh brother, let's see...Uh, the Amoeba boys I bet there up to something. Those idiots always have evil schemes,"So by putting this tching powder down the Mayors shirt, will steal his pickle jar! The Powerpuffs will then beat us because it's such a great crime," Bossman said.

"Great idea boss."

"Oh forget it, let's see what Mojo Jojo is..."Zzzz..snore...." Oh forget this! These villians are lame. I'm outta here.

Chapter 1

Mojo Jojo was sleeping in his bed not aware of the horrible journey that he was about to embark on. Two humans walked in, both wearing a boring brown shirt and boring brown pants. "Are you sure this is the right one?" the short one with curly black hair asked.

"Yes, he's perfect, let's put him in." replied the tall man who also had curly black hair.

They shoved the chimp into a box and the little monkey opened an eye, about to protest,"Huh..What. Hey! You can't do this to me! I am MojoJojo and cannot be kept in a mere box made of plastic and furthermore I will not be hold in this box. Why? Because I am leaving, meaning in which not staying in this..."

The tall man blinked,"It's wood."

Mojo raised a confused eyebrow,"Uh..wood?"

"Yeah, not plastic..Wood.." said the other man.

"Whatever! It does not matter. Which is to say what this box is made of is of no importance and therefore..." The tall man whacked him in the head with a screwdriver. "OW! You idiot, which is to say you are lacking intellect and therefore have none. If you were to properly knock me out it should have been done with much force instead that was just weak. That is to be expected though since you are a mere human only made of nothing but mere water that probably soaked up your brains," Mojo kept on rambling, not even thinking of getting out of the box.

The short man hit the chimp in the head with a wrench, making him fall into a state of not Idaho the potato state but the state of unconsciousness, which is to say slumber, meaning sleeping..Ok you get it..Good.

In another town known as Springfield, where the humans are yellow, black, pale, God forbid even Indian, shudder. This place is a place of evil. See the shed where a guy with tall tree like hair hides? He has it out for a little ten year old and his family. Evil! Such evilness.

The evils of the nuclear power plant killing the fresh water sources and air. Evil! Evil I say! Mr. Burns, the richest man in town, nearly evil incarcerate himself, was in charge of this horrible, dastardly, crap butt of a place.

Even more evil that the power plant and this old man is someone without morals, no boundary's..He calls himself..,"BART!" Homer the fat balding gorrilia man barked. He was mad, which was never a good sign. Especially if you are three foot tall and the angry man is five feet something and stupid.

Bart groaned and jumped out of his bed, still in his pj's. He walked into the hallway, rubbing the sleepy out of his eyes,"What is it Homer?"

"You! You! I'm going to be late for work and it's all your fault. You turned off my alarm," Homer said hands ready to strangle.

Bart snickered,"Yeah...Come on Homer, any time you waste on strangling me. Is better off spending time getting to work."

Homer just stared blankly letting the words slowly sink in,"I'm still going to kill you when I get home."

"Fair enough," Bart said with a shrug. With that said they both walked down the stairs and plumped their lazy self's onto the couch.

Homer turned the TV on.

"Hello and good morning too you, this is Kent Brockman reporting live at a local zoo.."

"Homer, you're late for work. There's no time for TV," Marge nagged.

"Not, now, my jerky self has to watch this jerk of a newsman talk about the jerks of the animal kingdome" Homer said.

"Hrmmm." Marge frowned, not bothering to argue a losing battle, she left.

Lisa sat next to Homer and Bart, eating carrots.

Bart rolled his eyes at his sister,"You're such a rabbit Lis."

"I am not!" Lisa glared.

"Quiet, watching TV," Homer said eyes glued to the screen, brain leaking away, not that he has a brain. "Hey...That's not nice." Tough, Homer, deal with it.

"I'm here to tell the gruesome tale about the mistreatment of primates," Kent said. A monkey was seen swimming in radioactive waste, burning to death.

Lisa cringed,"Ugh, that poor monkey." her eyes were wide with sorrow.

"It serves him right, swimming in our water," Homer said not caring.

"Couldn't agree more Home boy," Bart said and they high five, grinning stupidly. Poor Bart, Homer's stupidness was contagious.

"You could save a monkey! Buy one today! Call 1800,535,266. Do it!" Kent ordered pointing at Homer

"Yes, jerk Kent I will buy a jerky monkey," Homer said reaching for the phone.

"Dad, when you get the monkey can you set it free in the wild, a safe environment free of human harm?" Lisa asked. Yeesh, she's such a weirdo, worrying about the ecosystem when it's already screwed.

"Yeah, yeah free in a horrible environment, sure," Homer said waving her off. "Hi, this is uh..wait I know this. Homer Simpson! Wo ho! Got it on the first try. No don't hang up! Listen, pal I want a monkey like the one on TV. Only better! And jerkier. Yeah I want a big jerk, and he better be ugly. You'll have it here in six months? Wont it be dead? Yeah, well that's what I think of your wife pal heh heh. Please, sir, my daughter wants a monkey. She needs it.."

The little girl frowned at her father, "Dad, I don't want," she started to protest

"Quiet dear, three days? That's better! I'll see you then!" Homer hung up the phone.

"Homer, did you order from the TV again?" Marge walked in handing Homer a stack of flapjacks.

"Mhem," Homer said gorging down the yummy breakfast.

_

"Hey, that jerk on the phone wanted a jerk for a monkey," said a mustache short man named Al.

"Let's give him, what's his name," Big Bob said pointing to a box.

"LET ME OUT! Mojo Jojo will have his vengeance! How can it be that this box made of mere plastic wrap holds me so well? Shriek! Shriek!" Whatever he's saying we really don't want to know..I think I almost heard Fu...

"Quiet you! And we already told you it's wood." Big Bob said dropping a rock on the box, well the box was ruined and poor Mojo was knocked out. Poor guy, he's gonna have one big headache when this ordeal is over.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

IB:Dang, I started this in April? Should have updated, well better late than never.

Disclamier:I don't own the characters here being used except the minors one.

Chapter 2 Fudge, Dreams, and Him

The City of Springfield. A town based on mob mortality and fudge, sweet, sweet fudge.

"Fudge, fudge, fudge," Homer stared at the commercial that was showing the sweet chocolate that was dripping an even darker chocolate sauce, being sold for only $13.95 at the Kwiki Mart.

"That's right my friends, for only $13.95 you too can have your very own fudge, made fresh from India, so get down here now, just to freshen the deal, I'll add a $10.00 fee for the first sucker I mean customer stupid enough to buy my expired fudge, thank you, come again." Apu said with a bow.

Homer turned the TV off, his eyes all glazed over, "Must buy fudge, must buy..." he dragged his hypotized form over to the door.

"Homer, where are you going?" Marge asked walking over with her baby.

"Going to buy fudge, I don't need at an outrageous price, and then throw it up later due to it being expired." Now if he knows it's expired why is he buying it? "Because dear audience, I love fudge."

"Well, do you think you can also buy Maggie fresh diapers?" Marge asked, holding the stinky baby.

"What's she's wearing is fine Marge, bye, love you!" he kissed her cheek, slammed the door, the car engine roared loudly and he was gone.

"Hrmmm," Marge mumbled, not pleased.

Meanwhile on a ship not far away, a little monkey was having sweet dreams. "Greetings citizens of Townsville! I Mojo Jojo am your new and approve appointed leader! Bwahahahaha. With the Powerpuffs dead, nothing can stop me. Me Mojo Jojo! I am.."

"ZIM! You will all obey me Zim! I AM ZIM! Get out of here you horrible monkey," the little green man shoved him away from the balcony.

"What? This is my dream! Which is to say my imagination and fantasy life, being contained in my brain and is therefore my dream, not yours. So beat it!" Mojo pushed him.

"No you beat it!" Zim took out a beater and started spinning it, nearing the monkey man. "I'm going to make monkey soup!"

Mojo growled and took out a butcher knife, "Not before I Mojo Jojo make Irken souffle! Just buy some wheat to make the dough, add milk, sugar, cinnamon, what do you make your allgeric? Then add chocolate! Locktosentolarant? There's no pleasing some people, yeesh."

A big red colored smoke cloud appeared, and morphed into. "You two are mistaken, I Jafar, will rule over Townsville, and my first order is to get rid of all monkeys. Bwhahahahahahaha." he started zapping his staff at the defenseless chimp. Bad dream huh?

"AHHHHHHHHH! Shriek, shriek."

"Watch your laungauge!" Zim scolded.

Mojo glared at the alien, "Shut up."

He got zapped and was starting to turn into a puddle of goo..Dark, black, chocolaty..."I'm melting! I'm melting, oh what a world. Why is Mojo acting out the Witch from the Wizards of line Oz? AHHHHHH! Someone help Mojo!"

-----------------------------

"Yum, expired chocolate," Homer shoved four brownies in his mouth.

"That will be $56.85, sir," Apu said, extending his hand.

$56.85?" Homer groaned. He checked his pockets,_"Uhoh."_ "Well, I would love to stay and pay your unfair rate, but I must be off, I'm late for work."

He was about to run to the door when Abu grabbed his neck collar, scowling. "Mr. Simpson, you embarras us both. We both know work is the last thing on your mind, you always go to Moes before work."

"That's afterwards, Apu, shows what you know."

"Oh, terribly sorry Mr. Simpsons." the Indian man relased him.

"And you should be, good day." Homer stuck his nose in the air and marched out.

"Good day to you too, sir..Wait a minute.." Apus eyes narrowed. "I forgot to stock these hotdogs," he put moldy old, green looking dogs into his revolving container.

---------------------

At the Nuclear Power Plan, Mr. Burns was watching his useless workers, who were eating donuts and dozzing off. "Useless, pathtic, ugh they disgust me. I wish there was some way to get them more eager for this horrible labor I want them to endure."

Red smoke slithered up into the form of, "Hellooooo, boy, do I have a deal for youu...."

Mr. Burns stared at the devil crab creature and grinned, "Excellent.

REVIEW

REVIEW!


End file.
